


Stroke of Genius or Cheesy Pun?

by blackriddlerose



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackriddlerose/pseuds/blackriddlerose
Summary: You learn something about Ace's old pirate life.Old fanfic from 2014 with some minor edits, cross posted.





	Stroke of Genius or Cheesy Pun?

You lean back against Ace's broad chest, enjoying the perpetual warmth his body gave off.

"Comfy?" the freckled man asked, wrapping his arm loosely around your waist.

"Very," you reply with a grin.

The devil fruit user was in the middle of searching for Blackbeard and decided to bring you along for short part of it. The two of you had been dating for a couple of months now and every once in a while you question your sanity about dating this pyromaniac.

This would be one of those times.

Currently the two of you were on huddled in a small cave as a freak blizzard raged outside. "Why did I agree to come with you?" you asked, shifting closer to the man.

"Because you love me?" Ace asked with a cheeky grin.

You ignore his grin. "I thought we were going to the nice island? The one with white sand beaches and spas?" you ask. "So why are we out here?"

"Because this island has a pub that gets all the pirate news. I want to find out if Teach was here or not and if so, which way he went." Ace answered calmly. You let out a huff. "We will go to the spas I promise," the young man said, kissing your head.

"We better," you reply, resting you head on him, the sound of his heart beating resounding in your ear. You felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled at you.

The two of you sat there in quiet, watching the fire crackle and enjoying your own thoughts when a question popped into your head. "Marco said you were the captain of your own pirate crew before joining Whitebeard," you say, setting up the question. "What did you call yourselves?"

"We were the Spade Pirates," Ace answered, a fond smile on his lips.

You let the answer sink in before responding suddenly, "You were the Ace of Spades?"

The man chuckled again. "Yes."

You were clutching your sides as you laughed, Ace looking at you with questioning face. "I don't know if that is a stroke of genius or just a cheesy pun," you got out between laughs. Calming down, you look back to your boyfriend. "And he fell asleep," you sigh. "Oh, well," you say before snuggling up next him again, closing your own eyes, the smile still plastered on your face.


End file.
